Pac the ghost
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doooooo dooooo The Pac is back... Pac's our hero the pac just can't be beat... The Pac is back. This idea came to me in a dream, Anyway Sir C. makes a machine that lets the user become a ghost. join a cleverly disguised Pac as he journy's to the Neather realm to stop Betrayeus's latest scheme
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic

Pac the ghost.

" Pac My boy this is my latest invention it will help you get in and out of the Netherworld completly unnoticed." explains Sir Cumference.  
" What's it do, Sir C?"asks the young yellow pacworlder." It makes you look like a ghost." says the old man. " Cool!" exclaims Pac giving a thumbs up.  
" Okay Pac my boy, your mission is to enter the Netherworld and get back the Repository from Betrayeus!" The elderly professor says with urgency.  
"Got it. Too bad Cyli and Spiral are sick and have to miss out on this." Pac says packing some power berries for the trip.  
" Yes it's a shame, but you'll do just fine." Sir C. says with confidence.

Pac enters the machine and after a bunch of smoke a golden yellow ghost steps out.  
" Aip Aip Aip!" barks Fuzzbitz at the new ghost. " How do I look?" questions the ghost with a golden glow.  
" Like a genuine ghost." Chuckles the inventor as Fuzzbits starts licking Pac. " Thanks Fuzzbits." Pac says to the little monster showering him with affection.  
" Beep boop beep beep." beeps Grinder." "Huh, whats that Grinder? Oh yeah! Haha how silly of me." The professor chuckles with forgetfulness.

" Is there a problem?" asks the ghostly lemon ball with concern.  
" Oh No problem at all, just that this old geezer forgot to add a reverse switch is all." Sir C. explains shrugging it off like nothing.  
" You mean I'm stuck like this!" Exclaims the ghostly Pac." Don't worry my boy, I'll tinker with the machine while you're gone, just focus on getting the repository."  
" On It!" Pac says leaving the lab before coming to a stop. "But first I think I'll pay Spy and Cylindria a visit, after a snack of course." Pac says with a mischievious grin


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic

Pac the ghost.

On his way to the nearest restraunt Pac notices Spiral and Cyli there as well.

" Nows my chance." whispers the yellow ghost.

Pac goes through the window scaring his friends

" I'm a Scaaaaarrrrrryyyy ghost!" exclaims Pac.  
" I got this!" Cyli says pulling out her P.A.C. and sucking Pac up.  
" Guys, Get me out of here! It's me!" Pac pleads as he bangs the inside of the ghost catcher.  
" Pac?" Cyli asks confused as she lets him out." You don't look so good bro, what happened to you?" asks Spiral.  
" Sir C made me a ghost so I won't be found in the Netherworld." explains the ghostly pacworlder.

" Looks like you're a ghost for REAL this time Pac." laughs Cylindria.  
" Sorry about capturing you bro." apoligises Pacs red roommate.  
" Don't mention it, Now I know if I can fool you I can fool those ghosts." the former lemon ball beams with pride.  
" Yeah! They didn't buy it when we were all covered in sewage, did they?" Cyli says remembering that awlful moment.  
" Nope!" exclaims the yellow hero. GRRRRRR! " Sounds like the pacster's hungry." Spy points out.  
" Yeah! Umm, do you guys mind..." Pac asks sheepishly. "Go ahead!" the pink sphere says offering some of their food.

"Thanks! Say, wait. I thought you guys were sick!" Pac realizes as he chows down, causing Spiral and Cyli to blush.  
" Okay you caught us bro." begins Spiral." We're on a date." Finishes Cyli. " Well congratulations." Pac says with his mouth full as he scarfs down more food.  
" You need any help in the Netherworld?" questions Spy." No thanks I'm good, besides I don't want to interupt your date." the Pacster says thoughtfully.  
" Okay Pacster."" Be careful!" Pac's friends call as Pac leaves.

Pac then heads through the maze and into the Netherworld.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic

Pac the ghost.

Pac has made it to the Netherworld.

" Man, This place is huge! How am I supposed to find the repository?" Pac says before bumping into a sign.  
" Welcome to the new ghost paradise Scares R US." reads the golden yellow ghost.  
Pac then looks and sees what appears to be a shopping mall." Well, I guess there's a start." The young pacworlder exclaims before heading inside.

" Wow this place has got everything!" the ghosty yellowness says admiring the place.  
Pac spends most of the time just wandering around the pool, arcade, and various shops.  
Suddenly Pac bumps into a tree and drops his power berry container sending the power berries all over the mall.  
" Oh No! The power berries!" panics Pac. Pac searches far and wide for the power berries.  
" 1,2,5,9,... Uh oh I'm missing one. If even one power berry falls into Betrayus's hands..." Pac starts before spotting a ghost holding his missing power berry.

" Hey! Uh, I need that back!" Pac pleads." Well this pretty ball is mine now!" the ghost chuckles teasingly.  
" But you don't understand that's one of Lord Betrayus's marbles. He needs them for his next evil plan, and he entrusted me to get them for him. If he finds out that you have one, He'll feed us both to the dragons." Pac lies in a convincing urgent tone.  
" Ahhhh! Here take it! I don't want to end up like the ghost gang!" Exclaims the ghost in fear." You mean Inky, Pinky, Blinky, and Clyde? What happened?" Pac-man questions in concern.  
" They were caught assisting the Pacman, They're going to be fed to the dragon at the colliseum in about five minutes, followed by getting our bodies back from the repository in celebration of our mall's grand opening." explains the ghost in joy.  
'Don't worry guys, I'll save you and the repository!' Pac thinks to himself as he rushes off to the Colliseum section of the mall.

Meanwhile back with the ghost.

" Weird, I didn't even know Lord Betrayus played with marbles." The confused ghost mumbles.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic

Pac the ghost.

At the colliseum.

" Release the dragon!" declares Betrayus as the crowd cheers.  
The dragon comes out ferociously angry." Ni-Nice doggie." Clyde says scared out of his wits.  
" Way to go Blinky, You had to get us caught!" Inky says slapping Blinky."" ME!? You were the one who let our secret out!" argues Blinky.  
Inky and Blinky then get into a slap fight." What's the big idea Betrayus? You're the only one allowed to be obssesed with Paccums?" Pinky retorts.  
" No, Your definition of obssesion just makes me sick!" President Spheros's brother cries out in rage.  
" Hu hu Hu! Fried Ghost Anyone?" Buttler chuckles jokingly.

The dragon gets closer to the gang, when suddenly a yellow ghost flies between the two.  
" Let them go Betrayus, I won't let you hurt my friends!" exclaims the disguised Pac.  
" Anybody know this guy?" Inky whispers to the others." Not me." replies Clyde." Me neither." shrugs Blinky.  
" There is something familiar about him, I just can't put my finger on it." Pinky says racking her brain.  
"Oh! I see you've brought me some power berries. Hand them over!" Betraus says noticing the power berry container in Pac's hand.  
" Only if you promise to let them go." the yellow hero demands. "Oh, I promise." the ghostly ruler says with his fingers crossed behind his back.

Pac starts to head toward Betrayus when his tummy rumbles.  
" Heh, Looks Like I'm hungry." Pac says before snacking on a power berry.  
" This will be an appetizer, before the main course." Pac exclaims finishing the berry.  
Pac wolves down a confused Betrayus and burps out his eyeballs. "Urp! Excuse me." Pac says as he turns back into his lemon ball self.  
" Pac brat!?" Betrayus' eyes exclaim in shock. "Uh oh." Pac worries as he notices he's no longer a ghost.  
" Good thing I brought my latest invention." Dr. Buttocks says pulling out a tiny ray gun and pointing it at the yellow hero.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic

Pac the ghost.

" One Zap of my Forget Me Ray, and you'll forget whatever we want you to forget!" explains Dr. Buttocks.  
" Oh, Brilliant! Let's make him forget everything, Shall we?" suggests Betrayus' eyes.  
" You'll have to find me first." Pac exclaims eating a power berry.  
Chameleon Pac turns invisible, dodges the blast, and grabs the Forget Me Ray with his long tounge.

" Now, Let's forget about this whole thing!" Pac says fireing the ray at all the ghosts (except the ghost gang of course) Making them forget about the ray, that they have the repository, and their little gang of traitors.  
" Pac Brat! What are you doing here!? And what happened to my body!" shouts an enraged Betrayus.  
" It appears he ate you and made you forget with that ray gun in his hand." explains the Buttler.  
" A Forget Me Ray, Eh? Why couldn't you make something like that!?" The pair of floating eyes yells at the doctor.  
" I can't believe that blasted Sir Cumference beat me to mind altering! I must sneak into his lab and find the blueprints." Buttocks shouts but whispering that last part as he doen't remember that it's his own invention.

" Get Him!" Commands Betrayus " Uh Oh!" Pac exclaims as the ghosts start chasing him.  
"What are you doing just standing around!? Get the Pac Brat!" Betrayus screams noticing the ghost gang just standing there.  
" Us? You want us? But I thought we-" begins Clyde as Inky covers his mouth before he reminds Betrayus about their betrayal.  
" We're on it!" Inky finishes as the gang starts to go after Pac. "Clyde! What were you thinking? Do you want to remind him we're traitors?" screeches Blinky.  
"He forgot?" Clyde asks confused." Well DUH! Paccums hit him with Buttock's Forget Me Ray!" explains Pinky.  
" Oh, well that makes sense." Clyde says now understanding.

Pac hides behind a rock.

" Hey, looking for the lemon ball? He went that way." Inky says luring the ghosts off Pac's trail as the Ghosts pass Pac's hiding place.  
"Thanks guys." Pac says gratefully." No problem, my Paccums!" Pinky says flirtaciously.  
" You guys get the repository, and I'll take care of these guys." The lemon ball exclaims before chasing after the ghosts.  
Pac sneaks up on the ghosts that were chasing him, and gobbles them up, before heading out of the Netherworld with the ghost gang and the repository.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic

Pac the ghost.

Author's note This final chapter will feature Pac's parents (AKA Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man) so Pac will be refered as Pac Jr. and his father as Pac Sr. , for some readers it may be a blast from the past.

After exiting the Netherworld, Pac and the Ghost gang run into two other "lemon balls".  
"Mom! Dad!" Pac Jr. exclaims in shock." Hello son." greets Ms. Pac. " Our old friend Spheros asked us to get the repository from you." explains Pac Sr.  
" Hehe, it seems like you've made some friends." Pac's mom chuckles as she spots the ghost gang.  
" He did? How come we never met them?" Clyde asks dumbly." She's talking about us Clyde." snaps Inky.  
" Clyde? I thought you guys looked familiar, you're Inky, Blinky, Pinky, and Clyde right?" questions Pac Sr.

" You know them?" Pac Jr. asks in surprise.  
" Not exactly, I knew their parents, Inky, Blinky, Pinky, and Clyde Sr., Hehe, those ghosts always liked trapping me in those mazes of theirs." explains Pac's father as he remembers old times.  
" Wait, are you saying we were born ghosts?" questions Pinky." No wonder we couldn't remember what our bodies looked like." Blinky says with realization.  
" Indeed, in fact, you're parents were the rulers of the Netherworld, before Betrayus was banished their, I never did see much of them after that." Mr. Pac says solemly.  
" Wait, if Betrayus overthrew our parents, then that means..." begins Pinky." We're supposed to be the leaders of the Netherworld." Inky exclaims in shock.

" Betrayus must have done something terrible to your parents if you didn't even know them." Ms. Pac-man sobs.  
" So when my Paccums overthrows Betrayus, maybe we can establish peace between our worlds." suggests Pinky.  
" It's so nice to see the Pac family and the Ghost gang family finally getting along." Pac's mother chuckles in glee.  
" Hehe, it looks like crushes also run in the family." chuckles Pac's father." Huh?" Pinky says confused.  
" You're mother used to have a crush on me, of course it wasn't mutual, but that doesn't mean history will repeat itself." Pac Sr. explains filling Pinky with hope.

" You're parents caused alot of trouble locking us in mazes where we had to collect pac dots to unlock the exit, stealing golden fruit and releasing Spooky, etc." explains Ms. Pac.  
" Our squabbles date back to before we evolved, back then us Pacworlders didn't even have arms and legs. You have it alot easier then back in my day son." Pac Sr. says as they give them a history lesson.  
" How so?" The young lemon ball asks intrigued." Well, back then we didn't have all those fancy power berries, the only thing we had were power pellets, we couldn't eat ghosts without them. Of course After awhile the ghosts destroyed them all." explains Pac's dad.  
" But, how come I don't need anything to eat ghosts?" Pac asks confused." Well, we went in search for more Power pellets, and our search led us to the Tree of Life." starts Pac's mom.  
" As an experiment we combined our last power pellet with the tree of life, and a new berry was formed, one that allows the eater's body to have a permanent power pellet power." Finishes Pac dad.  
" We gave the plant holding those berries to you, I'm sure you've noticed sometimes the ghosts turn blue." Ms. Pac-man says questionally.  
" Now that you mention it, I have." remembers our yellow hero." That's the power of the berries, it behaves just like a power pellet." explains Ms. Pac.

" After shutting down the regeneration chambers in the center of the mazes, we opened a portal to the Netherworld in this very maze and sealed Betrayus inside." Pac Sr. explains.  
" We knew, and Betrayus knew that one day he would escape, so since he thought he had destroyed us we made the lock to where only us round yellow ones could open it." Ms. Pac-man chuckles mischieviously.  
" We knew one day you would set them free, but I bet Betrayus was surprised when he found out about you." states Pac Sr. " Heh, I'll bet." Pac chuckles.  
" Before we scoot along, how about I teach you some of my moves, they're not much use nowadays, but you never know when they might come in handy." asks Pac Sr.  
" Okay." Pac says. Before Pac's parents leave with the repository, Pac's father teaches him the Flip Kick, Butt Bounce, and Rev Roll.

At Sir C's lab.

" Now let's see here, where does this piece go?" The confused professor asks holding up a machine part.  
" Hey Sir C., Whatcha up to?" Pac asks entering the lab." Well Pac my boy, in order to add that reverse button I had to take the machine apart. Problem is this old brain can't seem to remember how I put it together in the first place, But we'll have you back to normal in no time." explains the dilleusional scientist.  
" I'm already back to normal, either the change was temporary or the power berries cancelled out the effect." Explains the lemon ball.  
" Hmm, Intresting." Sir Cumference says intrigued." Oh yeah, I brought you back Dr. Buttocks new Forget Me Ray, I used it on him and now he thinks you built it." Pac says throwing Sir C. the Forget Me Ray.

Beep Beep Beep Beep!

" Looks like the ghost alarm is picking up an attack." panics the scientist.  
" On It!" Pac exclaims running out the door.

At the Attack.

" Ah man. I'm out of berries." Pac exclaims realizing he's defensless.  
Pac then spots an overturned car by a group of flying ghosts." Hmmm, that gives me an idea." says the lemon ball.  
Pac starts running in place as he charges up, then he releases into a roll as he uses the car as a ramp and gobbles up the ghosts.  
" Uhh I'm dizzy!" Pac says holding his head. Suddenly Pac gets hit by an orange.  
Pac dodges the oranges thrown by the ghost, then Pac jumps and kicks the orange right back at the ghost knocking him out.  
" Now for the rest..." Pac says after eating the ghost, when the oranges catch his eye. " No use in letting good food go to waste." The yellow one says looking at the oranges on the ground.  
After scarfing down the oranges Pac sees a ghost hide in a soda can, Pac crushes the can with his butt as the newly flattend ghost comes out.

" Those skills my father taught me really do come in handy."

After the ghosts retreat.

" BURRRRRRRRRRRP!" burps Pac as the eyeballs come out.

After the eyeballs head home.

" Maybe I shoud've taken down the regeneration chamber while I was in the Netherworld." Pac says as he shrugs sheepishly.


End file.
